


Comfort

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Max [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter





	

Your pov

I hear the front door open and shut and a bag is clearly being dropped on the floor. Max texted me the minute he got off the track that he would take the first flight back to Monaco. Because of that I haven’t spoken to him on the phone like we usually do after a race that I can’t attend, but I think it was clear that he wasn’t happy with his race (and honestly who would be). So I place my book down and stand up to walk to the hallway when Max appears in the doorframe of the living room. Neither of us says anything and I can see how tense he is from the other side of the room. I make my way over to him and when I’m close enough I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head against his chest. He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around me as he drops a kiss on my forehead.  
“Hey.” I whisper against his chest. He doesn’t respond, but he pulls me closer and drops his head down to hide his face in the crook of my neck.  
“I fucked up.” He breaths out.  
“There was something wrong with your engine babe; that’s not your fault.” I try to comfort him as I draw circles on his back with one of my hands.  
“The pitstop was my fault though and stopping the car there.” He says as he pulls away from my neck so he can look at me. “I couldn’t even look at Daniel for the rest of the day.”  
“The team told you to keep driving though, you didn’t try to influence Dan’s race in any way.” I answer as I look up at him.  
“I guess.” He mumbles. “He was on the same flight back and I had no idea how to act around him. I’ve just avoided him as much as possible.” His gaze moves away from me.  
“Hey.” I say as I remove my hands from his waist and place them on his cheeks to get him to look at me. “Dan knows you wouldn’t want him to get a bad result, he won’t blame you for this.” I assure him. He’s upset and he needs comfort from me right now, but I haven’t seen him in a while and I really need him to kiss me right now; as selfish as that might be. He seems to read my mind as he places his forehead onto mine and connects our lips in a slow kiss. It’s a short kiss, but it’s enough to get my initial need for him under control for now. When he pulls away he removes his arms from around me and makes his way to the couch and I’m about to join him when there’s a knock on the door. Max and I share a confused look, before I shrug and turn to the door. I’m pleasantly surprised when I see Daniel and his signature grin.  
“Hey y/n.” He says as he pulls me into a hug.  
“Hey Dan.” I smile as I return the hug. “Congrats on the podium.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Would you like to come in?” I ask as I pull the door open further and step aside to let him through. In the corner of my eye I see Max slide down as far as possible on the couch.  
“Thank you.” Daniel smiles as he steps into the living room. “Hey Max.”  
“Hey.” Max nods awkwardly; tensing up even more than before.  
“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you after the race.” Daniel starts as he takes a seat on the other couch. “Just wanted to say I’m sorry you didn’t finish. Did they find out what was wrong with the engine?”  
Max eyes the Australian nervously. “They had a few ideas, but I wasn’t really in the mood to hang around and wait for the final answer. I probably have an email about it by now.” He explains and I sit down next to him on the couch; settling myself comfortably against his side as he automatically wraps an arm around my shoulders.  
“Yeah, I understand that.” Daniel nods in understanding; his face serious. “Did you see what I made Gerard Butler do though?” He asks and his grin is back.  
Max chuckles slightly. “Yeah, that was pretty awesome.” He says and I can’t help but giggle as I recall the ‘shoey’.

It’s late when Daniel leaves and Max is putting the empty glasses in the kitchen when I turn to Daniel as he’s about to go.  
“Thank you.” I smile at him. “He really needed that.”  
“No problem.” Daniel waves my comment away. “I didn’t want him to beat himself up over it until the next race. I tried to talk to him on the plain, but he avoided me.”  
“Yeah, he told me that.”  
“It’s nice.” Daniel nods and when I furrow my eyebrows in confusion he elaborates. “Seeing the two of you together. All the small gestures between the two of you.” He smiles. “Makes me believe there might actually still be hope for true love after the divorce of Brad and Angelina.” The first part of the sentence is serious, but in typical Daniel manner he turns it in to a joke and I laugh as Max comes into the hallway.  
“Well if you ever need any advice, you know where we live.” I grin.  
He chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind. I really meant what I said though.” He says and I nod before he looks at Max. “She’s a good one, mate. Take care of her.” He gives Max some sort of manly hug before he pulls me into one as well.  
We say our goodbyes and I’m about to walk back into the living room after closing the door behind Daniel, but Max is blocking my path; a slight smile on his face and I instantly smile back. I’m just happy he’s feeling better.  
“What did he say to you?” He asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my body against him; his face buried in my neck as he presses several kisses against my skin.  
I hum at the feeling and move my head to the side to give him more room. “He said that he likes seeing us together.” I moan slightly as he sucks on my skin and I wrap my arms around his neck. “The small gestures between us.” I breath out. “Said it makes him believe there’s still hope for true love.” I manage to get the words out as I tangle my fingers into his hair.  
Max pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. “I love you.” He whispers before he kisses me.


End file.
